Precinct 59 Spinoff: The Punk and Roman Story
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Punk and Roman try to deny the feelings that they have for each other as their friendship grows deeper. ONE SHOT.


A/N: Because many of you requested a Punk and Roman story from Precinct 59, I decided to give you one for being such wonderful reviewers. Enjoy!

* * *

Precinct 59 Spinoff: The Punk and Roman Story

Punk picked up the game controller that Dean had left on the coffee table. He had left a few minutes before Punk arrived. Roman was on sick leave due to the fact that he had been shot in a lung. He was innocent victim of a madman who Dean Ambrose and Chris Jericho were tracking down because they were detectives. The man, whose name was Koval, wanted the detectives to back off and had sent his henchman Lou to take out someone who was important to Ambrose. Unfortunately that person was Roman. Fortunately they managed to capture Koval who was now awaiting trial to be sentenced. But everyone already knew what the outcome was going to be. Koval would be sentenced to life without parole. Locked away in the state pen to spend the rest of his days with the rest of the dangerous, hardened criminals. The guy Lou had been killed by Koval himself when he found out that he had shot a cop. Life could be quite ironic sometimes.

Punk looked over at Roman who was gazing at the tv but Punk could tell that his grey eyes were not focusing on anything and his mind was in a completely different place. The really complicated part was that Roman was engaged to be married to Layla but he had cheated on her with Dean. He and Dean were best friends and finally the feelings that they had for each other had broken through but it was at the most inopportune time. Layla broke up with him and Dean who had lost his own boyfriend Jericho for a while, managed to get him back. So now Roman was all alone. Punk wasn't one to condone cheating but he understood where Roman and Dean were coming from. From what he knew, they had been through some dark shit together and they always had each other's back. Even now while Dean was trying to build a new relationship with Jericho he always came to visit Roman almost every day. Nothing could break that bond of friendship.

Punk took his time looking over Roman. He was a couple inches taller than he was but he was lot bigger than he was in terms of muscle mass. Actually Punk was the smallest guy at work. Even Chris had more muscle than he did. But pumping iron daily wasn't really Punk's thing. He did workout a couple times a week but nothing to strenuous. Just enough to stay in shape. Reigns had a lovely golden caramel complexion that encased his hard muscles. His face was symmetrical with piercing light grey eyes, a straight nose and wide full lips. He wore his long black wavy hair in a loose bun tied at the base of his neck. He was an extremely handsome man. Anyone could see that. Anyone including Punk. Ambrose had teased him about having a crush on Reigns but he had dismissed it. Just because he acknowledged that another man was attractive, it didn't mean that he wanted him. Just because he came over often to spend time with him didn't mean that feelings were developing. Ambrose was just fucking with his mind as usual.

" You alright?" Punk wasn't really good with talking to people about their feelings but it was plain to see that something was troubling Reigns.

" Uh... yeah." Roman blinked rapidly and looked down at the controller that he had forgotten in his hands. He sighed and placed it on the coffee table.

" No you're not." Punk was never one to beat around the bush. Some would say that it's a bit tactless but he meant no harm by it. " You're thinking about Dean aren't you?"

Reigns pursed his lips and gave a small sad smile. " It's kinda obvious isn't it?"

" Kinda." Punk picked at a thread on his cargo shorts. " You're not over him are you?"

It was a short quiet chuckle. " One never really gets over Dean Ambrose."

Punk felt as if he had been suddenly punched in the gut and a fleeting wave of jealousy passed over him but he didn't understand it.

" Well I guess that's understandable. You guys have been through a lot."

" Yeah I guess. It's just that sometimes I see him and he's so close to me ya know and..." Roman groaned and sank down in the chair folding his arms across his chest. " Sorry. I know you probably don't want to hear this Punk. It's probably grossing you out."

" No it's fine." Punk quickly assured him.

Roman looked at him a bit warily and then resumed talking. " Sometimes I just want him so badly. But I know what we promised each other. Chris makes Dean happy and that's what I want for him."

Punk could hear the conviction in Roman's voice but the sadness was hard to miss. He moved closer to him and patted him on his bicep. He honestly didn't know what to say. He was always terrible at these types of things. He found himself stroking Roman's arm and as the man seemed a bit preoccupied with his thoughts, Punk continued to touch him. He wouldn't allow himself to admit that he enjoyed the sensation of that smooth skin against his fingertips.

* * *

" Look at you running your mouth. Now who's got the ball now?" Roman side stepped Punk, while dribbling the basketball.

He took aim at the basket that was attached to his garage. Punk moved infront of him to block the shot but Roman managed to jump higher than Punk's hand could reach. The ball went through the ring with a convincing swoosh of the net.

" Argh!"

Punk quickly turned around. Roman was clutching his side, almost doubled over with pain.

" What's wrong Roman?" He grabbed Roman's waist trying to steady him and bring him up right.

" I think I just ripped off one of the bandages. Fuck." Roman's face winced in pain.

Punk placed an arm around Roman's waist. His shirt was stuck to his skin with sweat and Punk could feel all of the contours of his body beneath it. Shaking that thought out of his mind and he placed Roman's arm around his shoulder. " C'mon let's get you inside and take a look."

Roman groaned as they made their way inside to the bathroom. He was tired of being injured. It had been six weeks already. He just wanted to hurry up and heal and resume life as normal. When he got into the bathroom, he was surprised to see that Punk knew exactly where the first aid kit was. He watched as Punk pulled it out from the cabinet underneath the sink. He closed the toilet cover and placed the kit on top of it.

" Take off your shirt Rome." Punk ordered as he opened the kit, his back to Reigns.

Roman tried to raised his arms above his head to pull of the shirt but he seethed in pain.

Punk heard him and turned around. " Let me help you."

He pulled the hem of Roman's shirt up and Roman gingerly lifted his arms. Punk's knuckles gliding against his ribs. Punk quickly pulling the shirt over Roman's head and dropping it on the floor. Roman's breath hitched in his throat as Punk's fingers softly brushed against his skin as he removed the bandage that had torn free from his body taking a small piece of his skin with it.

He had to admit that he liked the way how Punk touched him. It had been a while since anyone had touched his body so intimately. He noticed Punk's brows were furrowed deep with concentration, not once did Punk make eye contact with him as he cleaned his skin and changed the dressing. He liked having Punk around. He found himself looking forward to when Punk came to visit him after work and on weekends. Punk was fun and they could talk about a variety of topics. He had a quick, sly wit that Roman could appreciate and enjoy. But having Punk so close to him in this tiny room was almost suffocating. He watched as those colourful arms moved with precision reapplying his bandages. Roman could feel a stirring deep down in the pit of his stomach. His eyes were locked on to the silver ring that was glinting on the edge of Punk's lips. His mind went immediately to the fact that he had never kissed anyone with a lip ring before. No. He couldn't think about Punk like that. Punk was as straight as an arrow. Despite Dean's inane ribbings he had seen absolutely no clues that the man was interested in him beyond being a friend.

Roman's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Punk's thumb brushed across his right nipple. He looked down at him and Punk was staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He shooked his head. " Sorry about that."

" No worries." Roman replied. He noticed that Punk seemed embarrassed as his cheeks were flushed and he moved even quicker to finish the task. Roman sighed on the inside. Punk was definitely straight.

* * *

" I never understand why people run back into the house when the killer is still in the house." Roman complained as they watched some horror movie on cable.

" Because if they ran out of the house, it would be a very short movie." Punk replied from right underneath him. Punk was resting his head against Roman's chest watching the movie. Roman's arm was wrapped loosely around Punk's waist.

They had grown quite close over the past few months. Every time that Dean saw them together even if they were just talking he would call them 'the couple' much to his own amusement. Publicly they would denounce it and shake their heads at their mutual friend. Dean would just give them an all knowing smirk and move on.

If Dean saw them now he'll probably feel vindicated. But there was nothing going on between them. They were just comfortable around each other. Roman's wound had healed nicely and he had returned to work and sometimes he would go over to Punk's place but most of the time they were at his place.

Punk was about to move to grab the bowl of popcorn when Roman's hand slid underneath his shirt. His fingers splayed across his belly. He glanced up at Reigns and he seemed to be engrossed with the movie. He probably didn't even realized what he had done. But Punk felt his stomach burning right underneath where Roman's fingers laid. He couldn't deny it anymore, he was attracted to Reigns. He remembered what Dean had said. He hadn't figured out that he was gay. He had figured out that he was attracted to Chris. Maybe that was what it was for him. He had figured out that he was attracted to Roman.

Punk closed his eyes as Roman's fingers lightly stroked his tummy. Okay, maybe Roman did know where his fingers were. But this was one time that Punk was going to keep his trap shut. He liked how Roman was touching him. Every soft stroke sending shivers up his body. He surpressed a moan as Roman's index finger circled his belly button before dipping into the center. He wondered if he should say anything to encourage him any further but he didn't want to ruin the moment between them. He nearly gasped as Reigns' fingers pushed underneath the waist band of his gym shorts. Punk was semi-hard at this point but he rapidly approaching a full on erection. Reigns fingers stopped just above the base of his dick. If Roman wanted to touch his dick, Punk was going to let him. For a few tense minutes Punk hardly dared to breathe. His heart was pounding rapidly against his chest. He wondered if he should just grab Roman's hand and shove it down there himself. He was fully hard and he was sure that Reigns had noticed. His entire body wanted to feel Roman's hand wrapped around his shaft and stroking him to climax. Regrettably Roman pulled his hand back and didn't continue his exploration any further.

Punk kept his eyes closed for a few minutes longer, hiding his disappointment. When he finally opened them, Reigns' hands were back to their original position around his waist. He looked up and Reigns was looking down at him with an unreadable expression and then he looked back at the tv.

* * *

They had decided to travel together to Cena's Christmas party. Roman picked up Punk who nearly did a double take when he got in the car. Reigns had his hair down and long black curls cascaded down his back and over his shoulders. He had on what looked like a fitted pale green t-shirt that showed off his buff body to perfection along with a pair of dark blue jeans. He was fucking gorgeous.

" You look nice." Punk commented trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

" Thanks." Roman glanced over at him as he drove along the quiet streets. " You certainly clean up nice."

" Yeah." He touched his jaw where he had shaved off his beard. The others at the office had teased him and told him that was starting to look like Wolverine. Well he was one of Punk's favourite characters but it didn't mean that Punk wanted to look like him. He kept his hair at the medium length that he had it. Roman had commented once that it suited him like that, so he kept the length.

When they pulled up infront of Cena's house, Roman grabbed his coat from the backseat. Punk mentally cursed the coat as he put it on because it blocked his view of that fine chest. As he walked up the path next to him, he supposed that he couldn't complain much as it was December and outside was pretty cold even though the snow hadn't fallen. All the same he was happy when they got inside the warmth of Cena's house and they both shed their coats.

He felt a bit of pride surging through him as he walked into the living room with Roman next to him. The way the man carried himself with such ease and confidence, Punk admired even though he was a pretty confident guy himself. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Layla sitting on the couch. What the fuck was she doing here?

He felt the hair on his arm bristling as she rose to greet and hug Roman. He knew that Roman and Layla still talked occassionally but he didn't expect to see her here at the party. Fuck her for looking so damn gorgeous. He could never compete with that. Suppose Roman wanted her back? He wouldn't stand a chance.

Punk felt his blood boiling when he heard someone yell his name and hit him on the back. It was O'Neil! He hadn't seen him much since he had resigned from the force a few months back to open a bakery with Sheila, his new wife. He was certainly glad to see him. He smiled and greeted his best friend and walked off with him to the outside barbeque. It would do him some good to get his mind off of Roman right about now.

A couple hours later, Punk's mind was completely at ease. Talking to Titus always made him feel better and he was entertaining as hell telling him stories about his customers. His new business was off to a booming start and Punk couldn't be any happier for him. O'Neil went off to talk to Cena and AJ and Punk looked around wondering if he should find someone else to talk to. He heard Roman's deep voice and looked around. He saw him, Layla and Dean in conversation. He stepped a bit closer and he heard Layla say that she would always be there for him and Roman promptly returned the sentiment. He watched them hug and felt his heart drop to his feet. He was an idiot. It didn't matter if it was Dean or Layla. He would never match up when it came to those two. He turned and walked back into the house. He needed to be alone for a while.

As soon as Layla had walked away, Roman felt a sharp nudge in his side. He turned around and Dean was motioning to a retreating Punk. The way how Punk's shoulders were slumped he could tell that something was wrong. He immediately went after the older man.

" Punk!" He called out as he followed the man through the house. But Punk wouldn't stop walking.

" Punk!" He did a short sprint and caught his arm in the living room turning him around.

Punk's dark green eyes flickered up to meet his and he could plainly see that he was hurting.

" Punk, what's wrong? Why didn't you stop when I called you?"

Punk shook his head. " It's nothing. It's stupid. What do you want?"

Roman crossed his arms and looked at him and it felt as if his grey eyes were piercing right through him. " That's bullshit."

He placed a hand on Punk's shoulder and the older man glanced down at it. " Now come on Punk." Roman's voice dropped, speaking softer. " We're pretty good friends by now. You can tell me what's bothering you."

Punk was never one to hold his tongue. Holding it never did him any good. But this time, he was actually scared to unleash it.

Roman squeezed his shoulder. " Come on, tell me."

Punk shifted nervously on his feet. " I like you okay?"

Roman just stared at him with a small smile on his lips.

" What?" Punk was quick to get agitated. " I said that I liked you."

" I heard you the first time." Roman's hand on his shoulder slipped down to his waist. " I like you too."

Punk's eyes opened wide in shock. " You what?"

Roman chuckled and pulled Punk against him. Chest to chest. Hip to hip. " Don't pretend that you didn't notice."

Reigns closed off the short gap between them and covered Punk's mouth with his own. He felt Punk instantly relaxing in his arms as their lips moved together tasting each other for the first time. His tongue toyed with Punk's lip ring causing Punk to groan. Roman took this opportunity to slip some of his tongue into Punk's mouth. Punk's own stroked against it and then he was sucking the tip of it.

" Oh fuck Punk," Roman mumbled as the kiss deepened. His hand slipped down between their bodies and stroked Punk's hardness through his jeans.

Punk pulled away from the kiss, his eyes shining. " Shit Rome." His heart was racing and his entire body was electrified. He grabbed Roman's hand leading him up the stairs. He wanted Reigns now. He couldn't wait until the party ended. He opened the first door at the top of the stairs and it looked like a spare bedroom. He pulled Roman inside and closed the door.

He pulled Roman's shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He crashed his lips against the taller man's kissing him eagerly. Roman's lips had a natural sweetness to them that he found addictive. Punk jumped and wrapped his legs around Roman's trim waist. His hands moving all over the hard muscles of his back and shoulders.

" Somebody's ready." Roman teased as he carried Punk to the bed.

Roman placed him gently on his back on the bed intended to settle between Punk's legs. But Punk sat up and pulled off his own shirt, casting it aside. He gave Roman a searing hot kiss, grinding his hips against his so that he could feel Roman's erection.

" Do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you are?" Punk ran the tip of his tongue down the side of Roman's neck and he felt the larger man shudder and inhale sharply. Next thing he knew Roman had him down on his back and was sucking his right nipple into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. Added to that Roman's palm was grinding against his crotch all over his cock. His body could barely compute all of the sensations that he was receiving. Roman's long hair dragged over Punk's chest as he moved further down his body licking and sucking at the inviting flesh. Roman's tongue traced every letter in the straight edge tattoo over his stomach and Punk had to hold back before he came in his pants.

When Roman made it down to his hip dents right above his belt buckle, Punk hissed. " Hurry it up will you!"

In the darkness he could still see Roman's grey eyes and they were filled with lust. His lips curled up in a devious grin. " Impatient aren't we?"

" Hurry up!"

Roman laughed and undid Punk's belt and jeans. With one hand he pulled off his jeans, taking his underwear along with them.

Punk's cock was hard and sticking straight up. He could see the precum dribbling down the head from the moonlight coming in through the window. He could smell his sexual arousal as it was ripe in the air. It was inviting him to partake in the feast laid out before him and Roman was the only diner. He sucked the head of Punk's cock into his mouth, using his tongue to clean off all of the clear liquid. He heard Punk moan, begging him to take more of his cock. Roman slowly moved his head up and down Punk's shaft. His tattooed hands were in his hair gripping it tightly as he sucked and licked all over his cock. Damn, Punk tasted good.

" Oh fuck Rome... just like that... Jesus!... oh god, that feels so good..." Punk was nearly delirious. Roman's mouth was absolutely magical. If Dean had experienced anything like this, he didn't blame him one bit for cheating. If Punk died right now, he would die with a huge smile on his face.

" Oh fuck!" Roman had moved down to his balls and was sucking one of them in his mouth. He then felt Roman's finger prodding at his virgin entrance. He released Roman's hair and grabbed the sheets. He clenched them so tightly that his knuckles turned white as Roman's finger made its way inside him. He moaned loudly as a second finger entered him. Punk was beyond caring if anyone was hearing them.

Keeping his fingers inside Punk, Roman leaned over him and kissed him muffling his moans. His fingers moving in and out of Punk, stretching him to prepare for his entry. When Punk had quietened Roman broke the kiss. " You sounded like if you wanted an audience."

" Well next time be horrible and you won't hear a peep out of me."

Roman grinned and got on his knees. He unfastened his jeans and pulled them off. His hard cock tenting his boxers quite obscenely. Punk sat up and ran his hands down Roman's hips and then across the erection. Punk bit his bottom lip as he felt it. It was all feeling so real now. Right now in this moment everything that he had been daydreaming about was right in front of him. He could feel his nerves bubbling up. He could get off this bed right now and put back on his clothes and leave. He knew that Roman probably wouldn't hold it against him but was that what he really wanted?

His fingers sunk into the sides of Roman's boxers and yanked them down. Punk was never a coward. Roman's cock stood out thick and proud from his body. Punk gasped softly. He was never so close to another man's sex to examine it so closely. It was bit darker than Roman and a thick vein ran underneath. It was definitely quite a sizeable instrument. Punk grasped Roman's shaft and directed it towards his mouth.

He tenatively licked it. His flavour was a bit different but it wasn't unpleasant. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked it into his mouth. His tongue licked over the slit and he heard Roman moan deep in his throat. Feeling encouraged, Punk took more of the cock into his mouth sucking it enthusiastically. Roman's cock filled his mouth and he wondered however was it going to fit in a much smaller space. He put that thought out of his mind and concentrated on licking up and down Roman's shaft coating it with his saliva. He heard Roman breathing hard and he looked up at him. His light grey eyes were dark. His large hand wrapped around Punk's neck as he pushed him back onto the bed. His lips devouring Punk's in a hot, needy kiss. With his other hand he took his boxers off completely, adding them to the pile on the floor. He used his knees to push Punk's legs apart, lining his cock up with his entrance. His hand tightened on Punk's throat, his lips never detaching from his as he pushed the head of his cock in past the tight ring of muscle.

He could feel Punk's throat vibrating underneath his thumb. A cry dying inside the column of bones and skin before it had a chance to make it to Punk's mouth. Punk was now biting at his lips, he wanted release. But not yet. Roman pushed in more of his cock, loving the welcoming tight heat that was Punk's ass. When his balls were pressed against Punk's asscheeks he removed his hand from Punk's throat and ended the kiss. Punk's eyes were blazing fury at him.

" What the hell was that?" It had felt as if Roman was trying to strangle him.

" I'm in you." Roman replied simply. He lifted up Punk's legs in each hand and slowly started to thrust in and out of him.

Punk's anger quickly disipated as he felt very full of Roman's cock. It felt as though it was in the core of his body taking over everything. Even though it felt a bit uncomfortable, he enjoyed the pleasure that was ripping through him from Roman's fucking.

Their eyes connected and Punk felt his heart flutter a bit. Roman probably felt it as well because he leaned over and stopped thrusting to kiss him sweetly on the lips. He then smiled at him and resumed fucking him. Roman angled his hips a bit differently and was now hitting directly against Punk's prostate. Spasms of pleasure washed over Punk and he started to moan loudly again. He was really trying hard to control himself but damn it, he had lost it all. He felt Roman fisting his cock and then jerking him off in rhythm with his thrusts. He never had sex like this before. He didn't know that sex could feel so damn good.

Punk felt his cock throbbing and his balls tightening. His release was soon there. Roman was fucking him so good.

" I'm coming Rome." His voice ragged. His breathing laboured.

" I'm coming too." Punk's ass was gripping his cock so tight, threatening to milk all that he had.

Roman jabbed his prostate and stroked his cock just right and Punk was coming. His come actually splurted hard out of his cock and hit Roman's chest, the bed and other places that he couldn't see. Reigns threw back his head and roared as he came hard in Punk filling up his channel. He pulled Punk up and they shared a messy kiss.

Reigns pulled out of him and then they collapsed next to each other on the bed. After a few minutes Punk rolled over and kissed Roman on the lips. " I really like you."

Roman smiled. " I really like you too."

About ten minutes later, they found a bathroom and cleaned the dried cum off with a wet washcloth making sure to rinse it out when they were finished. They then redressed and headed back downstairs.

" I've got your cum in my ass." Punk whispered into Roman's ear as they entered the living room even though no one was around.

Roman placed an arm around Punk's waist, holding him next to him as they walked. " Get used to it. I think I quite like putting my cum there."

Punk smiled and wrapped his arm around Roman's waist as they went back outside to the barbeque.


End file.
